Quiet
by Deaf Center
Summary: It shouldn't have happened, but it did. LeonxSora, both POVs Set around the first time Sora visits Traverse Town
1. Quiet

It shouldn't have happened, but it did. LeonxSora, both POVs

Crackfic done at 1AM. One of my favorite pairings. Forgie spelling/grammar errors? :D

There's really like no plot at all, just something I wanted to write lol R&R

I own nothing.

* * *

He shouldn't be here. This shouldn't be happening. But it is, and I can't say I'm feeling much regret anymore. Not when he arches his back like that, pressing impossibly closer to me. Not when he moans my name like that; so wanton and guttural.

"Ah! L-Leon..."

_Jesus._ His moans sends a jolt of excitement straight to my hard member. I drink in the sounds of his pleasure, thrusting into him at a languid pace. I knew he would like it slow, loving, sweet. He's a sweet boy after all. So young and beautiful. So innocent.

Well he was innocent once. But I've tainted that. With my feverish kisses, touches, licks all over his quivering body. No, little Sora is innocent no more. And I know I'm going to feel terrible about it later.

But he asked for this; coming to my door in the middle of the night, a devious little smile on his face. Somehow he knew. Knew that I was desperate to fuck him. I thought I hid it pretty well, but obviously not. He hadn't wasted anytime getting to the point, kissing me as soon as he was in the room.

I'm still shocked this is happening, even as we both near orgasm. I begin a faster pace, not able to stand the slow shallow rocking any longer. Sora doesn't object, straining to lift his hips to meet my thrusts. One hand clenches the sheets, his knuckles turning white while the other fists his erection angrily. He keeps moaning incomprehensible words, but it all sounds wonderful to me. I pound his prostate over and over again until finally, with a pained cry he releases against his stomach.

"Fuck." I groan as Sora begins clenching impossibly tighter. I'm sure it wont be much longer before I come as well. He's riding out the waves of his orgasm, eyes shut tightly, hands still griping the sheets. And then he looks up at me with the fondest expression on his face. And I was undone, giving a hoarse shout as I came inside of him.

It takes a moment to catch my breath, but I pull out and lie next to him, unable to look at him, but he can't seem to keep his eyes off of me.

"Leon? I think I might… I think I might love you." I don't breath for a moment. I pray he doesn't ask me how I feel about him. I'd hate to lie to him.

So I don't say anything.

It's quiet now.


	2. Pain

So I just realized that there are tense changes all over the place. I'm really bad at staying in one tense D: Hell I'm a bad writer period XD But I do hope you enjoy anyway ^^

I own nothing again.

* * *

He looked pretty confused when I knocked on his door. I expected that. After all, how could he know? I did a good job of hiding it, my secret undying admiration for him.

He was blissfully oblivious to it, though Yuffie noticed right away. Damn ninja.

But I know how he feels about me. I can see it in the way he looks at me. Like he loves me.

I pressed our lips together. He was stoic and unmoving for a moment, but soon he began to respond. It was rough and awkward but it turned me on in ways I didn't think were possible. Everything Leon does makes me hot for him.

He presses me back against the bed, and we're both frantically undressing ourselves. I've never done anything like this before and part of me wants to beg him to take things slow, but I know I've ignited something in him now. I doubt he'd slow down if I asked.

He wastes little time with the prep. It is painful, but I knew it would be. I might have been a virgin, but not ignorant. His fingers stretch me uncomfortably, and I whine in pain. He leans in closer from his position behind me, so my back is to his chest and presses his lips against my ear.

"Shh, I'll make you feel good."

I shiver involuntarily as he turns me onto my back again. Our eyes lock as he pushes in and we stare at each other till mine shut in pain. I let out a choked sob and he hushes me, kissing my face once he's fully inside. It takes a bit for the pain to subside, but he waits. Finally I wiggle my hips a little, adjusted to having him inside of me, and begins to move.

It's slow and sweet, how I imagined it would be. He wraps my legs around his waist, giving him better access, and I'm able to move against him more.

"Ah! L-Leon..."

I can feel myself getting close , my grip on his forearms tightening. Leon grunts and begins to pick up the pace; I struggle to meet his thrusts, losing my grip on his forearms and settle for just clenching the sheets in one hand, jacking myself off with the other.

A few more jabs against my prostate and I'm coming with a loud cry. I know my voice sounds like shit, but it seems to excite him even more. He follows soon after with a low groan and moaned "Fuck."

I want to stay this way, him on top of me, our chests moving together as we catch our breath. But he pulls out and falls over to the side, eyes fixed on the ceiling. I turn over, watching him as he regains his composure.

I figure I wont have a better time then this to express myself, so I say it.

"Leon? I think I might… I think I might love you."

I'm barely above a whisper, and for a moment I think he hasn't heard me. But I know his has, from the way his jaw unconsciously tightens, and it suddenly seems as though the ceiling is the most interesting thing in the world.

In that unspoken silence I know. He doesn't love me. I had it all wrong.

I don't know what he wanted from me. Did he feel anything? I thought I did, but all I can feel now is hurt, pain.


End file.
